Conservative Capitalist Party
The Conservative Capitalist Party (CCP) was founded on May 12th of 3222 by Chairman Matthew Hogan. Party Leaders Matthew Hogan, Chairman, 3222 - 3232 Jack Amash, Chairman, 3232 - current Aaron Grant, Prime Minister, 3232 - current Eddard Stark, Presidential candidate, 3224, 3228 Timothy Paul, Minister of Foreign Affairs, 3228 - 3232 Party Ideology Centralization - Federalist Civil Rights - Restrictive Environment - Skeptic Foreign Relations - Isolationist Gov't Responsibilities - Small Gov't Market - Laissez-faire Military - Militarist Morality - Conservative Religion - Religious Opposition Parties The CCP's main legislative rival is the Social Congress, an admittedly socialist party that held the Presidency for 12 years from 3220 - 3232. The other legislative rival is the Labour Party, who constitently votes with the Social Congress on most matters. Election Results Party History In the years before the CCP was founded, the citizens of Cobura had no legitimate conservative party to express their views. The National Assembly had been taken over by left-wing socialists, the economy was being crippled by over-regulation and big government policies, and the New People's Party was the only right-wing voice in the nation. The citizens of Cobura were crying out for a reasonable conservative alternative, and founder Matthew Hogan answered their cries. Mr. Hogan formed the Conservative Capitalist Party, and over the next two years he worked to field CCP candidates for the National Assembly, Cabinet, and President. Hogan convinced Eddard Stark, a young New People's Party National Assembly member, to defect and run for President under the Conservative Capitalist Party banner. Eddard Stark, in turn, convinced his college friend Jack Amash to defect from the NPP, where he worked as Mr. Robert Franlow's deputy communications director. Amash came on as Mr. Stark's campaign manager. After working non-stop for a year developing the CCP's infrastructure, Chairman Hogan appointed a treasurer, Erica Martell, so he could focus on party politics instead of fundraising. Going into the elections of July, 3224 the CCP was not as prepared as Hogan would have liked, but they had fielded candidates for most of the National Assembly's 665 districts and defined their party platform. The elections came, and much to Mr. Hogan's surprise, the CCP gained 115 seats in the National Assembly, a 17.29% increase. Eddard Stark garnered 17.23% of the vote for President, but failed to make the run-off, and endorsed Robert Franlow in the second round of voting. The CCP split up the NPP's constituency, taking voters with the same traditional values that had different ideas on economics and centralization. With the CCP's newfound power, Chairman Hogan wasted no time in taking control of the CCP's legislative agenda, reminding CCP National Assembly members of their debt to him for founding the CCP and convincing them to run as Conservative Capitalists. He quickly proposed a cabinet of New People's Party, Party for Individualism and Conservative Capitalist Party officials, a center-right coalition to take control of the left-wing government. The coalition passed, and the CCP nominated Deborah Jackson for Finance Minister. The CCP immediately took control of the Ministry of Finance, proposing tax cuts and spending cuts that were the platform of their 3224 rise to power. The NPP-PfI-CCP coalition started out strong, but soon deteriorated into scandals and accusations. The PfI leadership, Prime Minister Helena Lazareva and Chairman Alexander Svindal accused the NPP of infiltrating their party and sabotaging PfI ballots with NPP candidates. These accusations ultimately ended with the PfI requesting an investigation by the Ministry of Justice and calling for the resignation of NPP Chairman Franlow. After months of NPP insider politics, Franlow resigned and the much more liberal Guy Bercier became chairman of the NPP. This created fighting within the NPP itself, and the party broke up six months before the 3228 elections. Going into the 3228 elections, the CCP stood to gain the most from the NPP implosion. Chairman Hogan personally recruited former NPP representatives and officials to run under CCP leadership in 3228. The elections came, and it was obvious that the electorate had only one conservative party to vote for. A total of approximately 25 million votes were cast for the CPP, which gave them 248 seats in the National Assembly. This was a 133 seat increase from the last elections, and the CPP used this position to pass another cabinet coalition with the PfI. In the 3228 legislative session, the CCP, which had in the past been tacked as a unitarist party, tried hard to legislate federalism as their centralization ideology. Going into the elections of 3232, they would like to paint the CCP as the only real federalist party, while all the other parties have unitarist ideologies. The elections of 3232 did not go well for CCP, as Cobura's most powerful conservative party saw it's share of seats drop 41 to 207, just four seats over the rival Social Congress to remain the largest party. The drop in seats happened due to the creation of the conservative True Representation Party, which gained 66 seats in the election. Another reason for the CCP's failure in the elections was their inability to establish federalism as their centralization ideology, which will once again be an objective of the new legislative session. Although the elections were disappointed, the CCP was able to propose a cabinet coalition with the PfI, TRP and PLP, which gave Aaron Grant the position of Prime Minister.